eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4947 (23 October 2014)
It’s the day that Kat’s getting out of hospital and an exhausted Alfie is panicking about where they’re going to live. Stacey suggests ringing the insurance company again but Alfie declines, adamant that they won’t change their decision to not pay out. Masood returns home from his post round, unimpressed with the mess; it’s Tamwar’s birthday and he and Shabnam are nowhere to be found. Alfie lies to Masood –telling him that Kat doesn’t want to move out. A shocked Masood tries to persuade Alfie otherwise; it’s not working for them having such a full house. Alfie loses his temper with Masood; how can he kick them out? Stacey heads to the hospital, hoping Kat’s exit has been stalled so that Alfie has time to sort out accommodation. As a desperate Alfie sits on the wall outside the Masood’s, he clocks the estate agent coming out of number 43. Alfie desperately tries to blag a couple of nights in the house before he’s got a deposit together, the estate agent immediately dismisses the idea; it’s not how it works. The estate agent firmly tells Alfie to call him when he’s got the deposit. Alfie reluctantly heads to the Council Office and waits for his ticket number to be called. In hospital, Stacey tries to reassure an anxious Kat that she can return to Walford – whatever’s happened she’ll always have Alfie and the children. It’s finally Alfie’s turn for his meeting at the council and he’s battling a screaming Ernie. Alfie explains his situation to the council worker and begs for accommodation. When Alfie is told that all he can be offered is one night in a bed and breakfast, Alfie is devastated. Back on the Square Alfie confesses all to Stacey about the mess they’re in. Stacey firmly tells Alfie that he needs to tell Kat the truth. A dubious Alfie heads into the hospital and tells Kat he urgently needs to tell her something. She cuts him off and tells her that she has something to say too and wants to go first. Kat tells a shocked Alfie that she wants to marry him... Ronnie toys with her engagement ring and receives a text from Charlie; ‘Well’? As Charlie waits for a response there’s a knock at the door – it’s Rebecca. Rebecca excitedly thrusts a letter into Charlie’s hand, telling him to read it. Charlie is delighted for Rebecca; she has an audition for music school and he agrees to take her. Rebecca asks Charlie not to tell Sonia but he disagrees and persuades her to show Sonia the letter. Later, Sonia and Rebecca pull up at Charlie’s house – Sonia proceeds to let rip at Charlie for letting her bunk off school for guitar lessons. Sonia firmly tells Charlie and Ronnie that Rebecca isn’t auditioning for the music school; she hasn’t got what it takes. Charlie apologises to Ronnie for not telling her that he was giving Rebecca guitar lessons; she seemed lost after Carol left hospital and he wanted to help. Charlie is intrigued when Ronnie insinuates that she has an idea to discover whether Rebecca really is too shy to play. Later, Charlie, Ronnie and Rebecca arrive at the Vic and Charlie and Rebecca set up to perform. Sonia isn’t best pleased that her opinion hasn’t been listened too and Rebecca appears visibly nervous. As soon as Rebecca starts to play, it’s evident how brilliant she is. Afterwards, Sonia tells an excited Rebecca that she can go to the audition. Shabnam and Tamwar sit in the Market Office to get some peace. Masood finds them there and reassures them that the house will be theirs again by the end of the day. When Masood purports that Tamwar’s birthday party is going to be at the Vic, Shabnam is less than enthused about them being in a pub. Masood and Shabnam bicker and Shabnam states she won’t be joining the party. As Shabnam angrily leaves and heads down Bridge Street she accidently drops a book and Kush comes to her rescue. In the Vic, Nancy, Johnny, Dexter and Fatboy help set up for Tamwar’s party. Dexter approaches Nancy and asks her why she’s not answered his calls or texts – she maintains she’s been busy. Shabnam tidies the house and puts up a banner for Tamwar’s birthday. Masood bumps into Kush in the pharmacy and Masood unloads on him – Alfie’s angry at him and Shabnam has refused to go to Tamwar’s party. Kush gives Masood food for thought when he suggests that Masood offer the party-goers something better than beer instead. Shabnam approaches Tamwar on the market and leads him back to the house. Shabnam gives Tamwar his gift from her – it’s a cheque for ten thousand pounds. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes